big_brother_longtermsfandomcom-20200214-history
Big Brother 14: Game Changers
Big Brother 14: Game Changers '''was the fourteenth special season of Big Brother Longterms. It took place after Big Brother: Redemption and featured 17 previous houseguests, some of the best, returning to play their best game once more. In the end, it was VeroniicaGrande who won against AxeIWong in a 8-1 vote, with YizaRose winning the AFP prize! This season lasted 39 total days, being the longest lasting BBLT season to date. Background Development On October 25th, the season was announced to be subtitled "Game Changers", rather than All-Stars 2. Although, it will follow a similar set up to BBAS. An official intro, house progress, and basic season info were released on November 2nd, following the cast reveal. Casting During the 25th of October, production revealed that BB14 would feature an all-returning cast of the best Big Brother Longterms players with 30+ being candidates for the chances to be one of the eight voted in or one of the eight picked by production. On October 26th, all letters were announced sent. One day later, on October 27th, the official candidates list was release alongside a voting poll. On November 2nd, the cast was revealed on discord. Twists & Changes * '''Returning Players - '''An all-returning cast will return for another shot at the 1,000 R$ and to prove their true worth in the longterm. * '''Have-Nots - '''Each week, the HOH will select a few players to be "Have-Nots" and must endure a healthy slop diet with a nightly curfew of 8:00 PM EST and wake-up call of 7:00 AM EST. ''' * '''Sanctuary of Gold - '''Each week for the first six weeks, America will vote for a houseguest to enter the "Sanctuary of Gold" room (outside from week 1, where the house voted unintentionally). Whoever enters will be granted a special power, ability, or perk to aid them in the game. As a result though, the house will suffer from a twist related to the perk. ** '''Timewarp Immunity - '''On the first visit to the room, AxeIlI was granted "Timewarp", a power that gives him immunity until jury however nullifies his ability to play in competitions until then. *** '''Third Nomination - '''As a result, the house was forced to endure three nominations, decided by who got last in the HOH until the final 11 as well. If the 3rd nominee is saved via the POV, no replacement is made. ** '''Secret POV - '''On the second visit to the room, VeroniicaGrande won a secret POV. With this VETO, she was given the ability to save a nominee during one of the next two evictions, thus forcing a re-nomination on the spot. She didn't use it during week 2, however used it on week 3 with saving GHOSTTOWNaz. ** '''CO-HOH - '''On the third visit to the room, BIadez was given the ability to becom CO-HOH! He'd take over part of YizaRose's HOH reign by nominating 1 person each. However, he'd be unable to play in the next HOH as would Yiza, and this ultimately summoned a double eviction alongside a special POV. *** '''Double POV - '''A side effect of CO-HOH being unleashed was that during week 3, two POV's could be won in the Checkers POV. This was achieved by BIadez and Kiwical. ** '''VETO Pass - '''On the fourth visit to the room, YizaRose won the "VETO Pass". This gave her the ability to automatically enter the POV competition on two preferred weeks until the final 6, where it'd be voided. She used it once during the final 7 to ensure Kiwical a spot in the POV. *** '''Friendship POV - '''Each time the POV pass would be used, a special POV could be won that specific week called the "Friendship POV", where the holder must automatically save a nominee. This is borrowed from Big Brother 4. ** '''Cancel 2 Votes - '''On the fifth visit to the room, Creativity eli was given the ability to cancel two eviction votes at one eviction prior to the final 8, where it'd be voided past that eviction. She used it on week 9 to cancel Axel and Yiza's vote, however was still evicted. ** '''Diamond POV - '''On the sixth and final visit to the room, AriFunni was granted a Diamond POV. The DPOV is eligible to be used for the next two weeks before expiring and has a 1-time use before the eviction to save a nominee and name your own replacement on the spot. Ari used it on week 6 to save Kiwical and put up YizaRose. *** '''Topsy Turvy - '''As a result of the Diamond POV being unleashed, Topsy Turvy from Big Brother 9 would go underway for two weeks (Week 6 & 7). This is a twist where if a nominee is saved during these weeks, they will instead pick the replacement rather than the HOH. * '''Jury of 10 - '''This season, ten houseguests would enter the Jury house rather than the traditional 7 or 9. ** '''Jury Removal - '''One juror's vote would be randomly removed from the final voting prior to the voting, however the Juror will still vote and if their vote was removed, it'll be revealed during the final results. GHOSTTOWNaz's vote was nullified, and would of given VeroniicaGrande a vote. * '''Battle-Backs - '''During week 4's HOH competition, "The Pressure Cooker", AriFunni and GalacticLauren were given the choice to eliminate themselves, nullifying the chance of Battle-Backs, or stay on and go for the HOH but let Battle-Backs ensue. After over 20 minutes, both chose to stay thus keeping Battle-Backs in play for the first five pre-jurors to fight their way back into the house. CazologyV2 ended up succeeding in Battle-Backs/HOH. * '''Steal a Vote - '''On week 8, Kiwical won "Steal a Vote" through his gift bag. This power would give him the chance to swap one vote in his favor at one of the next three evictions. He used it on week 9 to swap one secret vote. * '''Invincibility - '''On week 9, Blue18476 won "Invincibility" through the POV competition. This prevented him from being the re-nomination that week but eliminated him from the POV competition. Candidates Chosen Public These eight candidates were chosen to go into the house by the viewers. * AriFunni - Season 13; Evicted: 5th place * Yoshi 1111 - Season 3; Winner * VeroniicaGrande - Season 10; Evicted: 9th place - Season 11; Evicted: 9th place * YizaRose - Season 9; Winner - Season 12; Evicted: 12th place * Blue18476 - Season 10; Evicted: 3rd place - Season 11; Evicted: 3rd place * GHOSTTOWNaz - Season 10; Runner-Up * T0mRiddlee - Season 10; Evicted: 4th place * PandaDude68 - Season 5; Evicted: 14th place - Season 8; Evicted: 6th place Producers These nine candidates were chosen to go into the house by the producers. * Creativity eli - Season 12; Evicted: 9th place * Bluestaryy - Season 13; Evicted: 4th place * Cosmicana - Season 10; Winner * GalacticLauren - Season 8; Winner - Season 12; Evicted: 11th place * AxeIlI - Season 8; Runner-Up * CosmielBrisk - Season 9; Evicted: 8th place - Season 11; Evicted: 6th place * CazologyV2 - Season 9; Evicted: 7th place - Season 12; Winner * BIadez - Season 11; Evicted: 10th place * Kiwical - Season 1; Evicted: 11th place - Season 3; Evicted: 4th place Not Chosen Out of 31 candidates selected to participate in the show, fourteen were not chosen by the public nor the producers to enter the house. * MxkayIa - Season 1; Runner-Up - Season 5; Evicted: 4th place - Season 11; Evicted: 19th place * CEmilees - Season 9; Evicted: 6th place - Season 11; Evicted: 8th place * Garman2399 - Season 9; Evicted: 5th place - Season 11; Evicted: 12th place * IiChaoticHusky - Season 2; Expelled: 9th place - Season 11; Winner * IiSwaxn - Season 2; Evicted: 7th place - Season 5; Evicted: 13th place - Season 11; Runner-Up * DiegoPierzina - Season 12; Evicted: 8th place * Pikachumoon - Season 12; Evicted: 5th place * Cameronlee321 - Season 12; Evicted: 4th place * Drewkillz99 - Season 13, Evicted: 6th place * TripoIini - Season 13; Evicted: 7th place * Krazykai29 - Season 13; Evicted: 8th place * Crybaby alf - Season 13; Evicted: 9th place * Hear Dan - Season 13; Runner-Up * NatePierzina - Season 13; Winner Houseguests Voting History Competition History Comics Have/Have-Not History Game History Trivia * This is the second main season to feature an all-returning cast, following Big Brother 7: All Stars. ** Counting Big Brother: Redemption, this makes Big Brother 14 the third. * This is the first time over 30 houseguests were eligible to participate. * Following Big Brother 8 & Big Brother 10, this is the third season to feature more males participating then females. * This is the second season to feature a Diamond POV, the first being Big Brother 12. Category:BB14 Category:GC Category:All-Vets Category:All-Stars